


Late Night Cravings

by Beautiful_Chaos



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Freya and Kai being silly, Freya has her own house and isn't living the Abbaitor, He only has a soft spot for his Viking Princess, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, In which Kai didn't die because he used an illusion spell to fool everyone, Kai is a good friend, Kai isn't as evil as many people believe, My First Work in This Fandom, Pancakes!, Please Don't Hate Me, Set after Season 2, Sorry Not Sorry, beautiful friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Chaos/pseuds/Beautiful_Chaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Set in New Orleans)</p><p>After a long and very tiring day, Freya gets ready to go to bed but hears noises coming from her kitchen. So she goes downstairs to investigate only to find an unexpected visit from her best friend who is wearing an apron.</p><p>(I know I suck at summaries. Might be mentions of Hope,Klaus, and The Trinity.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Cravings

After a long day of babystting baby Hope and casting a few spells for Klaus, Freya was feeling pretty drained at the moment. Lately, the original hybrid has been a tad crankier than usual if you ask her, due to the arrival of the first sires he and the rest of their siblings had created. Better known as The Trinity. Freya didn't know much about them other than their names. But what she was certain of was they didn't come to New Orleans for a happy reunion with their creators, each one had a score to settle with her siblings so you can imagine why Klaus has been more paranoid than usual.

It's been 6 months following Dahlia's demise and since she recently gained her freedom, and already there was a new threat rising. At least she enjoyed those few months of what was the closest thing to normalcy in her life. She would go out to the best clubs and have a couple of drinks while she danced the night away and sometimes she'll spend the day babysitting her baby niece. All the time spent with baby Hope was when she was truly happy. It was moments when Hope would smile at the sight of her or outstretch her tiny arms towards Freya so her aunt can carry her, and laugh or giggle when she made silly faces were the ones she held and cherished dearly in her heart. She loved her niece very much, in fact it was the thought of spending time with Hope that Freya looked forward to each and everyday when she woke up.

The thought of feeding baby Hope her bottle of milk while Freya craddled her close against her chest as she gently rocked back and forth on a rocking chair or softly singing a melody so her niece can fall asleep made Freya smile to herself as she changed into her cream colored flannel pajamas. It was already 11:45 pm when she turned off the bedroom light and settled in the soft and white silky sheets on her king sized bed. She fluttered her eyes closed and fell into peaceful slumber. Unbeknownst to her, that somebody had already entered her home and headed towards her kitchen for a late night snack.

It was 1:30 am when Freya woke up at the sound of music blaring loudly from her kitchen. 'What the hell?' she thought tiredly to herself as she sat up from her bed with an annoyed groan and slipped on her soft slippers before heading down the hall to the stairs. She quietly walked down the wooden steps until she reached the end and turned to the hallway on her right that led to the kitchen. On her way Freya was debating whether or not she should give the damn bastard a aneurysm that would last centuries when she heard a familiar voice that belonged to a male singing along with a song she recognized as The Twist by Chubby Checker. She was able to make out a few lines like:

' We're gonna twistin', twistin', twistin'  
'Til we tear the house down  
Come on and twist yeah baby twist  
Ooh yeah just like this'

When she finally came into the kitchen she had to blink a couple times so her sensitive eyes can adjust to the bright light. The blonde witch narrowed her eyes to try and make out who the person was. When he turned around her green eyes instantly locked with a pair of blue-grey ones. Her mouth had dropped open in surprise at the sight of the one and only Kai Parker holding a bowl filled with pancake mix and wearing an apron with red letters saying 'Kiss the Cook' on it. They both stood there staring at each other for what felt like centuries.

Her mind was screaming at her to say something, anything at all but she couldn't seem to form any words at the moment. It was Kai who took her silence as the opportunity to speak and possibly offer some sort of explanation for his unexpected arrival at her home at 1:30 in the morning.

"You know." He started casually as he turned to the stove and flipped a couple of pancakes over in the pan, "If you stay with your mouth hanging open like that then you might choke on a fly sweetheart."

 

_Guess not. Ass._

 

Freya frowned slightly, not feeling amused at all. The jerk isn't even the tiniest bit of sorry for entering her home uninvited and disturbing her peaceful sleep.She crossed her arms over her chest, something she always did when she was angry or showing how serious she was about a situation. She opened her mouth ready to reply, "You know it's rude to be showing up at someone's home unannounced and unexpected? You could've at least informed me earlier you were coming like a normal person would."

He shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant manner at her last statement before he placed the golden fluffy pancakes down on a plate before turning to her, "I could've but I decided not to. If I did that then it would have spoiled everything and I kinda enjoy annoying the hell out of you anyways."

Freya rolled her eyes at him, "Congratulations, you managed to do just that." she said dryly before walking towards the stool and sitting down on it. She ran her fingers through her shoulder length blonde hair (yes she cut her hair and it was Kai's fault, if he hadn't pulled that stupid prank then she wouldn't have to cut it) and let out a tired sigh. These past couple of months, whether or not she liked to admit was really starting to take a tool on her. She had trouble trying to mend the fractured bond between her two brothers and there would be situations where Freya would be in the middle of their quarrells but whenever they got out of hand she'd put her foot down and keep them both in line. Their constant bickering was very exhausting at this point.

Kai's expression immediately softened at his best friends distress. Seeing her like this always made him feel a tug at his heart because he truly did love and deeply care for this woman. He didn't need to read her mind or ask her what she was thinking because he already knew that look on her face far to well. It was the same look Freya had whenever she didn't know what to do. The wave of sadness that emanated from the powerful bond the two shared only confirmed this. Kai was always able to read her like an open book even before they were both bound together by the silver cord. Spending a lot of quality time with someone whom you are deeply connected with can do just that. So he tried a different approach this time.

"Want some pancakes?", he asked with a gentle smile.

Freya looked up at him, a perfectly shaped eyebrow raised at the strange offer before she chuckled lightly, "At this hour? Are you crazy?"

It was his turn to chuckle now, "I figured it's never too late to make some breakfast besides I've been craving these for a while now. I promise I'll make your favorite, chocolate chip pancakes."

At that Freya's mood instantly lit up at the mention of chocolate, "You had me at chocolate chip pancakes."

"Wait." He said as he held up his hand. "On one condition."

Freya's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she gave him a quizzical look, "What is it?" there was a hint of suspicion in her tone.

"You have to ask me in the monster voice."

Freya looked at him incredulously, " You can't be serious." The huge grin he was giving her said that he was VERY much serious about this. "You do realize we are young and mature adults now and besides I don't remember how to do it anymore." She lied.

"You don't know how to do it anymore." He repeated before nodding, clearly not believing a word she just said."Alright then no deal." Kai turned to walk away when Freya yelled, "Wait!"

He stopped with his back still turned to her, a smile of triumph was plastered on his face before he slowly turned to face her with an expectant look. "Alright."

Freya hesitated for a moment before swallowing down her pride and hoping no one ever finds out about this. She cleared her throat before speaking in her deep monster voice, "Kai. Please. Make. Yummy. Pancakes. For. Freya's. Hungry tummy."

Kai's smile broadened, "See? You still got it!" he leaned over the counter and gave her cheek a gentle squeeze, "Of course I'll make some for my little Frankenstein monster."

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly before pouring them both a glass of milk while he went about preparing her pancakes. When he finished, Kai sat beside her and placed a plate with a stack of freshly cooked chocolate chip pancakes in front of her. Freya neatly cut the pancakes into pieces before eating slowly, taking her time to savor the goodness of it all. It was then Kai spoke up.

"You know, I actually drove all this way to New Orleans so I could check in with you to see how everything is going. I really missed you and I wanted to surprise you."

Freya smiled warmly at him, "Well, I'm glad you did because I've missed you too."

Kai returned the smile before gently nudging her side, "Alright now enough with the sentiments. Finish your food before it get's cold."

She laughed but continued eating. Kai thought her laughter was the most beautiful thing he's ever heard and it made his heart swell with pride knowing he was the only person who could truly make her laugh. Esther had been wrong, there was still a light in Freya. It was just one of those things you had to pay close attention to or else you'd miss it in a second. When Freya laughed or smiled like REALLY smiled then you'd probably see it. They both sat in comfortable silence and continued eating their pancakes feeling quite content with each others presence.


End file.
